


Frozen Yogurt

by Stac3y_97



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stac3y_97/pseuds/Stac3y_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coyote wakes up with a strong craving, for...frozen yogurt...but is that what he is really craving. Will his trip to Menchies be as enlightening as Grace's was, is everything about to change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Yogurt

Coyote had awoken that morning with a weird hunger that couldn’t be satisfied with anything. It was less of a hunger and more of a craving if he thought about it. So he quietly snuck out Bud’s flat, grab his backpack and rode off on his bike. 

The bright pink neon sign ‘Menchies’ was lighting up the street as Coyote pulled up and secured his bike to the rail outside the shop, as he walked towards the door he saw that it was remotely empty just a few teenagers filling the booths. He walked up to the counter and ordered his usual but this time large as the craving had gotten stronger. He scanned the restaurant for a seat and settle for one in the corner but by the window so he could keep an eye on his bike. 

As Coyote had the last spoonful of his yogurt he heard a voice that sounded familiar; he rose from his seat and headed towards the voice, that’s when he saw her blonde hair up in a messy ponytail, jumper placed over her shoulders. He heard the guy behind the counter ask her for her order so out of instinct “Power pomegranate acai and another cookie dough monster please.” Coyote responded as he walked up to the counter and placed his empty pot on the side. “Mallory.” 

She lowered her head with a sigh “What are you doing here Coyote?” He shrugged “I had a craving.” She let out a small laugh as she nodded “You remembered.” For a moment, the first time in years they maintained eye contact but as soon as it started it was over “Uhh—yeah I had a lot of time to reminisce.” Coyote reached up to scratched the back of his head as the man returned with their frozen yogurt. Coyote reached to hand Mallory hers as their hands touched, it was the slightest of touches but he could feel it all over his body. “Sorry” Spoke Coyote under his breathe “I should go” Mallory looked at Coyote, he swore for a moment there she felt the same he did but pushed that thought out of his head. 

As the door went to shut Coyote launched forward and catch it with his foot “Mallory!” he yelled from the doorway, she froze on the spot but did not turn, he took this as a sign to approach her so he did, cautiously. “Can we just sit and talk like civil human beings for a night like old times” she wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at him, “Your cold just please, let’s talk.” When she still didn’t move he turn his gaze to the floor then without looking back at her “Okay well I’m going to go back inside and you decide whether you are going to join me or not.” 

Coyote had sat down in the seat he had before Mallory arrived, who was still outside. He got up to go to the restroom and when he returned she was sat there on his table staring out the window, he slowly returned to his seat as she turned to look at him “Just until I have finished my frozen yogurt.” After a few moments of silence Coyote decided to speak “So how are the kids? How’s Mac?” Mallory looked at him with a stern looked on her face “Come on Mallory, you sat here you can’t expect us to just sit here in silence.” “The kids are fine.” Mallory’s voice didn’t have a hint of warmth in it, but then she let out a sigh and closed her eyes. When she reopened them she looked at him. “Mac is enjoying school. He used to ask about you all the time, when you---when you went to rehab.” 

“You know Mall while I was there I had to speak about what happened nine years ago with us-“ Before Coyote could say anymore Mallory had turned her attention onto him but this time she was actually looking at him not around him, but him. “Coyote...” “I know we promised never to talk about it again, and we don’t have too.” Mallory gave him a half-hearted smile which he assumed to be a sort of thank you, which is why he knew he had to ask this question now or he would never know the answer. “Umm Mall.” She returned her gaze to him once more “I know I said we don’t have to talk about it and we don’t I just want to know one thing.” “Coyote please” He hesitantly reached for her hand and held it in his for a brief moment it felt like It had all those years ago, “Did you ever think about what our life would have been like back then if it all happened differently? Because I did, that’s what I had to talk about in rehab.” Mallory snatched her hand out of his and wiped the tears off her cheeks that had fallen while she listened.

“I shouldn’t have stayed.” Mallory stood up from her seat but did not walk away. “Mallory please just tell me, did you?” She did not turn to look at him, but he could tell by looking at her that she was crying once again and inside that made him feel like he had just committed a terrible sin, he never did like seeing her cry and yet he was almost nearly the cause of her tears. “Yes. Once. And we were happy, so happy and whole. But I’m with Mitch.” Coyote stood up but kept a distance “I know but do you love him Mall. Like how you used to love me.” That had caused her to turn and face him, “I married him didn’t I” “Yes but you didn’t answer my question.” Mallory shook her head “I don’t have to answer that not to you.” And at that she turned and left. This time, this time he followed her out of the shop.

“I still love you.” Shouted Coyote as she walked away once again, stopping mid step she slowly turned round. Before he knew what was happening Mallory was striding towards him, arms draped around his neck, her lips on his kissing him like she was trying to satisfy a hunger that was inside her. And that’s when he realised the hunger he woke up to this morning wasn’t for frozen yogurt. In fact it wasn’t for food at all. It was for Mallory. He missed her. Everything about her, he smell, he long blonde hair, her laugh, smile, the way she used to look at him, the way she was looking at him tonight. 

She took her lips from his and he rested his forehead on hers as she spoke near breathless from the kiss, “If you pulled that stunt a few years earlier, my life would have been entirely different. My life would have been with you.” Coyote placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head so she was looking him in the eyes, “You can still have that life Mall. Just say the word.” Mallory looked him dead in the eyes and smiled. 

The End.


End file.
